


Fading Family

by LeafoftheFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Bullying, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Family Drama, Hopefully I'll be writing fluff of them down the line, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Self-Hatred, Sorry Not Sorry, THEY DESERVE IT, Threatening a child, Threats, Transphobia, not very realistic children, there's some swearing, they're both children tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: One boy who thinks that pushing people away is the only way to protect them and his cousin, who just wants their best friend back.





	Fading Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been writing a lot of fluff lately and I guess I had to set the world at balance.  
> Warnings for transphobia and bullying

“Hey Blue Skies!” he called, obnoxiously loudly as he kicked the living room door open.

  
“Hey Will,” a measured voice called from his left.

  
Will stiffened, damn his instincts and their classifying some people as safe.

  
“Hey Cam,” he drawled with a mean smirk.

  
“Camilla right now,” she brushed imaginary dust off her jeans.

  
“Sure, whatever,” he scoffed, ignoring the voice inside that screamed at him for disrespecting his friend’s pronouns.

  
“I like your shirt,” the girl complimented with a deeper meaning he didn’t want to think about in her eyes.

  
He patted himself on the chest of his baggy white shirt, covered in pink and silver butterflies.

  
“Yeah, butterflies always were my thing,” he smirked.

  
“They were,” she nodded, her eyes soft and sad.

  
“Well. _Lovely_ as this conversation has been-” he began to drawl with a dismissive sarcasm.

  
“You’re looking for Sky,” she guessed.

  
Will snorted in derisive laughter.

  
“Give the man a prize,” he scoffed.

  
Camilla flinched, her arms moving up to cross over her stomach before she forced them back down.

  
“Woman,” she corrected, her eyes steely.

  
“ _Girl_ ,” Will sneered in disdain.

  
“Sure thing, boy,” she shot back, rolling her eyes.

  
“Whatever, you know where the brat is or not?” he huffed like he was dealing with an unruly child.

  
“Did you ask me that before? I don’t remember that, but you seem to be suggesting you did,” she tapped her chin in deep thought.

  
“Don’t be a bitch,” he scoffed.

  
Camilla smiled.

  
“Oh, why are smiling? This is so fucking annoying,” he muttered angrily.

  
“You called me a bitch,” she grinned.

  
“Weird thing to be proud of,” he sneered.

  
“You call guys you don’t like bastards, you called me a bitch.”

  
“Oh, don’t go getting a big head you moron. You read too much into an insult.”

  
“I don’t think I am,” her smiled softened now.

  
“My patience is getting thin,” he snapped.

  
“She and Connor are with Thoo and Ant for the day,” she replied, unbothered by his threatening posture.

  
“Yeah, whatever, good talk,” he raised a hand in an idle wave as he turned to leave.

  
“Why are you avoiding me Richie?” she asked her voice dropping into a quiet pain.

  
He stopped in the doorway, head dropped, and face shaded by his fringe. One hand clenched white knuckled on the door frame.

  
“What makes you think I am Cameron?” he asked, a sinister note in his supposedly light tone.

  
“Camilla. And I know you are. You’ve been back a year and I-. I almost never see you,” her eyes drop to the floor, unable to bear looking at his aggressive body language anymore.

  
“Maybe I’m just sick of being bothered by a twitchy fucking child who can never damn think for himself,” Will snarled, his hand denting the doorframe and sending a shower of splinters to the floor.

  
Camilla flinched back, wringing her hands with the stress.

  
“Will I-. I really missed you,” her voice wobbled dangerously, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

  
“You’re a fucking pathetic little boy,” Will hissed and spun around to face the quivering girl.

  
“Will please-.”

  
“No!” he stepped forward and shoved her shoulders harshly, forcing her to stumble back a step.

  
“You fucking listen to me and you listen good,” he grabbed her chin and forced her face up to look him in the eyes. The wide, afraid brown eyes that stared back at him tore at something in his heart. She whimpered weakly, but made no move to argue.

  
“You stay the _fuck_ out of my way. I don’t have time to listen to the annoying drivel of a stupid soft little boy.”

  
“Girl,” she replied, her voice a scared whisper, but a glimmer of defiance crossing through her eyes.

  
Will growled, baring his teeth, his facial scar twisting gruesomely in his anger and Camilla knew she had made a mistake. He pushed the ten-year-old firmly in the chest, causing her to fall to the ground with a cry.

  
Before she could start trying to get up, he rested one threatening booted foot on her bare right arm.

  
“Didn’t I just say I don’t want to hear your drivel?” he asked, quietly menacing, his lips in a parody of a friendly smile and his eyes glinting with a harsh pink light.

  
Camilla swallowed thickly, terrified of what he’d do if she spoke again.

  
Will ignored the voice inside him begging and screaming for him to just stop and comfort his former best friend.

  
“Now. I want to hear a promise from you since you seem so bad at following directions,” he gave a sweetly encouraging smile as he pressed his boot slightly down on her arm in reminder of what he could do.

  
Camilla sucked in a sharp breath of fear and pain, desperately trying and failing to stem the flow of her tears. She nodded, her head thunking on the wood floor beneath her as she did so.

  
“Good,” he cooed like she was a dog doing a trick.

  
“What I want you to promise honey, is that you will answer my questions and you will leave when I ask you to, the _first_ time I ask you to.”

Camilla nodded frantically; her words lost in her flood of tears.

  
Will’s encouraging look snapped into a snarl and he pressed down harder on her arm, eliciting a pained yelp from the child.

  
“I want to _hear_ you Cameron. I want you to make that promise out loud, so you know that you said it and you wont break it,” as he spoke, he let up a little on her arm, not wanting to hurt her and knowing she wouldn’t notice through her mental turmoil and racking sobs.

  
“Yes, yes,” she cried, the words burbling with saliva.

  
“Say the words,” he hissed “ _Say them_.”

  
“I- I promise t- to- to ans- answer all your q- q- q- questions,” she sobbed out.

  
“A little faster dearie, I don’t have all day,” he snapped.

  
“And- and I’ll leave when you ask, th- the f- f- f- first time you a- ask,” she finally stuttered out the full promise.

  
He stepped back, his boot leaving her arm and smiled sunnily down at her.

  
“There now, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?” he beamed.

  
Camilla shivered silently where he left her, terrified to move for fear of what offence he might take from it.

  
“ _Was it_?” he snarled harshly.

  
“N- No!” she stammered immediately.

  
Will looked over his friend. She was on the floor, sobbing like her world was ending, snot and saliva dribbling down her face and spread eagled because he had told her she could stop.

  
“Disgusting,” he scoffed and turned, striding back out of the room. He was disgusting. Only a disgusting monster could act like that towards his own family, no matter the lifesaving purpose.

  
Once Camilla was sure he was gone, she curled up into the foetal position and sobbed. She missed him so much. How could she have been so foolish as to think he would be the same butterfly loving kind young boy after so many years away. She knew she would have to get up and clean herself up before her family returned or Will would get in trouble, but for that moment she stayed where she was. 

  
(S)He stayed where (s)he was and cried.

  
Cried because (s)he had failed.

  
Cried because she had lost him.

  
Cried because he was a monster.

  
And (s)he didn’t know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise my boy Will isn't usually like this. I've given him a though time lately. Not that this excuses his actions, but eh, I can't help loving his ball of angst self  
> Hope you enjoyed the read :)


End file.
